titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Demetri "Rat" Gonzales
Appearance :Demetri is slim and fit. His black hair flows down to his shoulders. Street Clothes :Demetri looks very business-like in his regular clothes. He wears a black suit with white pinstripes. He also wears black dress shoes and a white tie. Uniform :For a uniform, Demetri wears a very form-fitting black suit. The front of it has Rat written on it in large white letters. His mask is a simple black mask with two eye holes. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Demetri is a very well-mannered person, which contradicts his evil nature. Demetri is also very clean and hates when his suit is messed up. He finds humans to be intolerable and disgusting; he prefers the company of his rodents. But even though he doesn't like humans, he will treat them with the utmost respect. Powers and Abilities Rodent Manipulation :Demetri is able to control rodents, up to 20 mice, 15 rats and anything larger than that is limited to 5 (including bats) all together. He can also talk to them telepathically and they can do the same with him. Demetri has about a two-mile range on how far his rodents have to be for him to control them. Though he can give them missions that are beyond the range and they will do it but once the mission is done they will return to him immediately. This power also allows him to see and hear what they do. Ferromancy :Demetri also has limited control over metal, allowing him to move and reshape it. He can control up to about 100 pounds of metal at one time. Demetri is able to combine his two powers in order to create battle rodents. Weaknesses :When seeing or hearing what his rodents do, it limits what Demetri can see or hear. Demetri’s control over metal also takes longer if the piece is larger. When creating his battle rodents, Demetri cannot put too much metal on them or else it does not allow movement. This means Demetri can only place thin sheets of metal which allow for limited protection--which is not very good in hand-to-hand combat. Other Abilities :Demetri has genius level intelligence, easily making him a master strategist. He also delves into making gadgets. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Demetri grew up living poor. He came to crave money and power when he noticed that it allowed for people to live happier, or so he thought. As he grew Demetri began to study harder in school in order to make a better living for himself. This caused Demetri to become the top in his class. :During his time in college Demetri began to hear voices coming from the walls. As time went on Demetri began to grow insane and tore into the walls of the school. There he discovered an infestation of rats. Upon hearing them tell of the misdeeds of humans, Demetri began to detest human life. :Soon Demetri discovered that he could control his new friends and also see and hear what they do. After discovering this Demetri discovered his other ability, the ability to control metal. Once he figured out how to control these two powers Demetri left the school. :He now resides in Metro City working as a secretary for the mayor. He also is an agent of the BoE and resides in the East Tower. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Beast Manipulators Category:Ferromancers Category:Geniuses Category:Mechanics Category:Sensory Scryers Category:Zoolinguists Category:Titans Together